Dans le lit d'à côté
by Saad Maia
Summary: 87ème nuit du Fof, sur le thème "Gardien". Dérivé du Prix de la Liberté. Otabek est arrivé en Russie, mais il ne trouve pas le sommeil. A côté de lui, Yurio dort comme un bien heureux. Otabek pense à lui, à eux, à ce qu'ils vont devenir, malgré leurs problèmes respectifs. Cet étrange sentiment qui les lie peut-il traverser les années?


_Écrit dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit du Fof, et sur le thème gardien !_

 _J'ai choisi de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent : ceci n'est une scène dérivée de ma fic Le prix de la liberté. Il s'agit d'une scène qui se produit un peu plus tard que là où j'en suis rendue dans la publication, donc même si le spoil est très léger, il y a quelques détails encore inconnus. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangeras pas à la lecture._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Dans le lit d'à côté.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Otabek ouvrit les paupières.

Poc poc poc.

Le bruit de l'eau sur le carrelage continuait de le réveiller. Le jeune homme soupira. Son sommeil devenait de plus en plus perturbé depuis que l'entraînement en vue des Championnats du Monde avait repris. A moins d'un mètre de là, sur le lit voisin, un corps se retourna, avant de se mettre à respirer par la bouche, produisant un bruit caverneux. Yuri, lui ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes de sommeil. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme avait beaucoup moins de soucis à l'esprit que lui.

Poc poc poc.

Otabe soupira. Comme c'était parti, si l'eau continuait de couler, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il se leva, le plus silencieusement du monde, pour ne pas réveiller le corps frêle qui dormait à côté de lui. C'était peine perdue, le matelas gonflable sur lequel il était allongé ne put retenir un bruit de plastique. Otabek jura dans sa moustache. En deux pas, il rejoignit la salle de bain attenante, et avisa le robinet de la douche, mal fermé, comme d'habitude. Otabek s'empressa de peser de toute sa force sur le joint pour faire tourner la manette. Le goutte à goutte s'arrêta. Otabek ne put retenir un sourire puéril. C'était qui, le plus fort, maintenant ? Aussitôt qu'il eut cette idée, il pensa à Yurio. C'était lui qui avait ce genre de réflexions, normalement. Se pouvait-il qu'à passer autant de temps en sa compagnie, l'adolescent finisse par déteindre sur lui ? Otabek estimait pourtant avoir une personnalité pus forte que cela...

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour vers son lit et tenta de se réinsérer à l'intérieur en silence. De nouveau, ce fut peine perdue. A côté de lui, le corps se retourna une nouvelle fois, sans pour autant se réveiller. Yurio avait un sommeil de plomb. Otabek était impressionné par son ami. Lui-même avait toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir le soir, depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Depuis son arrivée à Saint-Petersbourg, en fait. Même si Bakthiyar avait donné de bonnes nouvelles depuis la Turquie, et si la Coupe de Quatre Continents s'était bien passée, l'état inquiétant de sa mère ne le rassurait pas. Elle resterait en observation pendant encore quelques jours, mais au fond de lui, Otabek devinait qu'elle ne retrouverait probablement pas leur petit appartement. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté la proposition de Yurio, jetée comme ça, l'air de rien, à travers le métal froid de son casier.

La scène s'était déroulée au complexe, quelques heures avant.

Otabek n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche de la journée, se contentant de répéter encore et encore les consignes de son coach. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Bakthiyar et sa traversée prochaine de la mer Égée, et sa mère, qui restait imperméable à toutes ses recommandations. Il était mauvais, il le savait. La fatigue accumulée aidant, ils savaient depuis plusieurs jours qu'il n'arrivait à rien, et Seosong-nim Yi ne faisait rien pour lui cacher son agacement. Une nouvelle fois, Otabek s'était aperçu de la ressemblance de caractère entre le coach coréen et le célèbre Yakov.

Otabek était donc rentré dépité au vestiaire, et s'était contenté de lancer ses patins, protégés bien sûr – il n'avait pas les moyens d'en racheter deux nouvelles paires par an comme un certain adolescent qui jouait les divas- au fond du casier qui lui avait été attribué à son arrivée.

\- T'as une sale gueule, avait déclaré une voix derrière la porte métallique.

\- C'est pour mieux te ressembler, mon enfant, avait répondu le jeune homme du tac au tac, sachant pertinemment que Yurio n'aimait pas qu'on ramène toujours tout à son âge.

\- Vieux schnok. avait maugréé l'adolescent. Puis : Dors chez moi, ce soir. On jouera à la console.

Otabek avait souri. Il adorait cette manière qu'avait Yurio de justifier ses élans d'altruisme par des buts puérils. C'était comme s'il avait peur que l'on puisse voir le bon en lui.

Le jeune homme avait souri sur l'instant, et il souriait encore en y repensant. Tous ses sourires, ces derniers temps, il les devait à l'adolescent blond, et il ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Un instant, il laissa courir son regard sur le corps endormi. Les cheveux blonds ruisselaient sur l'oreiller, et le petit nez busqué pâle du garçon contrastait sur son oreiller couleur bleu nuit, éclairé par un rayon de lune.

Il était beau. En vieillissant, il deviendrait un jeune homme très attrayant. Lui qui avait déjà de nombreuses fans n'aurait surement aucun mal avec la gent féminine, se dit Otabek. Il se demanda comment ils seraient, tous les deux, dans quelques années. Lui-même serait-il toujours en Russie, ou bien les bouleversements que connaissait son pays prendraient-ils fin bientôt ? Et surtout, seraient-ils toujours amis ? Au plus profond de lui, Otabek l'espérait. Même s'il peinait encore à comprendre ce qui le liait à ce garçon, une chose était certaine, ils étaient intimement liés. Depuis quelques temps, Yuri Plisetski était littéralement devenu le gardien de son bonheur.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?_


End file.
